Tragedy
by Froggy Doggy 20
Summary: It sounds terribly sad but its actually really fluffy! Re-REVIVED!


**Tragedy**

_Oh, sleepless night pass by me gently,_  
><em>your word, gently scrawled upon my hearts wings,<em>  
><em>sing to me softly when yearning for your presence kills me...<em>

0o0o0

He sat simply, in a matter of fact way on the Hokage monument, practically bare at least according to some who would have seen him out in this weather. His blond head was bared to the night's chilled wind, and were he sat hunched over slightly short sleeved tee-shirt and bright orange ninja pants, seemed to be void of every thing. By now she would have scolded him gently, placing layers upon layers of clothing on him, bringing hot liquid that was to fill his insides with warmth.

That seemed impossible now, he'd long grown accustom to the cold so to the point that he could bearly feel the ripping wind as it tried and failed to freeze him;to be honest he half hoped that it would. Selfish, yes but then at least he could see her face again.

It was so easy for her to warm him it seemed, even now when he was at his lowest, thoughts of her still chipped away at the ice around his heart. She had always been that way, soft and warm even while being firm. She'd charmed him this way.

Every little memory of her, the very life she lead, the serene look that would pass over her face whenever she saw him, branded him. Like she was happy, truly happy every time he was close. Her face would glow, and soften even more than normal, as she smiled up at him. Maybe it was his insecurity that took notice. Even when they were angry at one another that she would always glow slightly when he walked in the room.

He felt his eyes dim alittle more as he sank further into the memories of her, and a lost smile streched his face. He sat a little closer to the edge of the hokage monument.

She had always been the first to apologize after an argument, even when he was in the complete and total wrong. She would always say things like _'It was partly me...'_ or _'I should have handled that better...'_ and he would accept and apologize for being stupid. He was always aware of his wrong doing and continually desperate to gage her reaction to him. Waiting countinually for her to leave him, yet she would always smile and exept him and hold him close.

His eyes were glazed over, that lost smile wrapping his feauters, his heart lost in the feelings of old as he looked over the edge of the Hokage monument- which unbeknowest to the blond had beckoned him closer, out toward the snow covered Khonoa. Even way up there everywhere he looked the memories of her and him, both good and bad seemed to make the ice around his heart chip even more yet pull him even deeper into his lost state.

And then, her death hit him and he felt himself shake, not from the cold but from the strain of his overwhelming emotions. The fact that he would never see her again seemed to bring him an overwhelming sense of pain, like his heart was breaking all over again, like she'd died all over again. The image of the ground elow himm seemed to call him closer, and welcome him a way to see her beautiful face again.

So focused on the distance below he flinched at the sudden warmth that engulfed him. "D-d-d-d-daddy, yo-you wer-e shaking s-s-so b-ba-badly!" He turned to look up at the child that looked so much like his precious wife that the tears that came could not be helped. "C-come on d-dad i-i-it's fr-freezing out h-here, I m-m-made hot ch-ch-chocolate i-inside!"

Naruto smiled down at his precious daughter and felt his heart warm and the pain lessen significantly.

She was shaking badly even decked out in her winter attire. Her pale face almost as white as the very falling snow, and her nose had become a cherry red from the cold peekin out from under her lavender scarf. Her golden hair fell in waves from underneath her orange snow hat and her big violet eyes seemed to engulf the remainder of her face. She grabbed at his hand clutching his bare callous hand in her lavender mitted one. This child was his only saving grace.

_'Though she has my hair she looks just like you... Hinata-chan.'_ He thought

"Alright," He said smiling at his daughter sweetly, stepping away from the beackoning edge. "Lets go home." _'I'll talk to you soon my Hina-hime I promise.'_ And he began his treck back home with his most precious person.

0o0o0

AN: Short right but cute and sad, but that's fluff. Revived


End file.
